The Fire in Your Eyes
by BalthierFan6828
Summary: Penelo tears down the walls around Balthier's heart for everyone to see.  Balthier/Vaan.


**Writing cuz I'm bored. I don't own FFXII or its characters, rated M for cursing and who knows what else. Balthier/Vaan pairing. Don't count on people being perfectly in character. Enjoy and please review!**

**The Fire in Your Eyes**

The sun set over the Ozmone Plains with an explosion of brilliant oranges and pinks, the like of which Vaan had never seen before. He was so caught up in the beautiful spectacle that he was unaware as he helped Basch pile wood together for a fire that Balthier was watching him intently.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Penelo as she walked up beside where Balthier was leaning against a rock.

"Very."

"I don't think I've ever seen a sunset so colorful."

"Sunset? Oh! The sunset, yes of course," he stammered, clearing his throat and shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

Penelo looked up at him a moment, and followed his eyes, which had already found their way back to Vaan. She smiled, clearly reading the pirate's thoughts just as if he were speaking them aloud.

"You should tell him," she said suddenly.

Balthier turned and looked down at her with narrowed eyes, "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Penelo didn't say anything, but gave the older man a reassuring smile.

He folded his arms across his chest and looked away from her, careful not to let his eyes fall back on Vaan, "I can't," he finally sighed after a moment.

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Such things have never been one of my strong points."

"It's Vaan, Balthier," said Penelo as she began to walk away, "there's no need to fancy it up. Just tell him how you feel."

"Penelo?" he called.

She stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Don't say anything ok?"

She nodded, and then she was gone, and Balthier was left alone with his thoughts. He didn't join the others, but sat down on the soft ground to think, which was soon interrupted by the very boy who occupied his thoughts.

"Something wrong with Balthier?" asked Basch, speaking to Fran more than anyone, "He's kept to himself since we made camp."

Fran shrugged, continuing her task of restringing her bow by the light of the fire, "He has strange moods sometimes."

"Perhaps he is just tired," offered Ashe, "We've all had a rough go of it these past few days. Besides I'm sure we'll know soon enough if anything is wrong, Vaan is over there now and I know he won't leave him alone until Balthier tells him what is bothering him."

Penelo yawned, "Oh Vaan's the last person he's gonna let find out, you can count on that."

The others stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

"Find out what Penelo?" asked Basch, resting the sword he'd been sharpening across his knees.

"Um…well," she stammered, "Balthier is…sort of…in love with…well, Vaan actually."

The others didn't have a chance to say anything because of the fact that Vaan and Balthier had walked up behind Penelo and Basch while she was talking, and both of them were standing silently behind her. Vaan looked completely shocked beyond belief and Balthier's lips were pressed into a thin, tight line, his eyes wide, nervously looking at Vaan, and waiting for a reaction.

"What?" asked Vaan, in a voice that was calm enough that Balthier couldn't tell whether the boy was intrigued or disgusted.

Penelo didn't say anything, but sat with her hands clasped tightly over her mouth, looking from Vaan to Balthier and then back to Vaan.

"Balthier?" he asked, turning to face the pirate who stood stock still beside him, still staring at him with wide eyes, "Is this true?"

Panic rose in his chest, and Balthier felt like he couldn't breathe. He hadn't even planned on telling Vaan about his feelings in private, much less in front of everyone, and now all five of them were staring at him expectantly…waiting for his answer, so he did the same thing he'd always done when a situation he couldn't handle arose…he turned around and walked away without a word.

He walked for a long time, until he was far enough away from the others that they wouldn't see the light from the fire he started. He sat by the fire, wondering how he would ever be able to face any of the others ever again. _Why the fuck didn't I just deny it?_ He thought angrily, _Damn that Penelo! Why didn't I just laugh and say she was out of her mind? Fucking hell…_ He knew that his reaction had probably just confirmed what the girl had said to the others.

"Balthier?"

He looked up to see Vaan standing about twenty feet away from him, and he cursed under his breath. _Oh well,_ he thought, _might as well get this over with now._

"Listen, Vaan, about what Penelo said…"

"Is it true?" Vaan asked as he sat down beside him.

Balthier sighed, trying not to notice how beautiful the reflection of the flames in the boy's grey eyes were, "Yes, I suppose it is."

Vaan didn't say anything for a few minutes, and Balthier took his silence as an answer.

"I'm sorry, Vaan" he said, "I did not mean for you to find out. I realize this makes things awkward between us now."

He turned to face the boy, expecting him to be sitting there, staring at him awkwardly, but Vaan had moved closer to him…and when Balthier turned his head their lips brushed together gently. His breath hitched in his throat and for a moment they both such sat there, staring at the fire in each other's eyes before their lips met again…this time in fiery passion.

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviewing is polite!**


End file.
